Wanted: Dead or Alive
by Royal Rebel
Summary: Mary gets a new witness. When transporting her, everyone's life is put in danger. After being run off the road and badly injured, they have to find a way back to safety. But the men will stop at nothing to get the witness.
1. Prologue

****

Wanted: Dead or Alive

_Prologue_

Disclaimer: Don't own In Plain Sight. All rights reserved.

Not a long chapter I'm afraid. Sorry in advance if there's any OOCness. First attempt at an in plain sight story_._

* * *

The black SUV continued to flip over and over as it made its way down the hill. It finally came to a stop when the passenger side slammed into a thick tree trunk. Broken glass and metal littered the hill. At the top, the guardrail had been split in half, curled out towards the wreckage. The other car was no where to be found.

Mary groaned as she lifted her head off the steering wheel. During the fall her head had smacked into the steering wheel, knocking her out for a while. Blood was pouring out of a gash above her eye. Pieces of glass covered her jacket. She tried to move her leg only to have a wave of pain through her leg. When the SUV tumbled down the hill, her leg had slammed into the dash board.

For a while there were no noises from the passengers in the car. A small, pained moan came from the backseat. Mary looked in the rearview mirror. The witness they were transporting was still there. A few scraps on her face was all she could see.

"Lets not do that again." she hissed as she rubbed her head.

Mary's attention went to Marshall. He still hadn't said anything. He sat lifelessly in the passenger seat. The window was cracked and splattered with blood. Rivers of blood ran down the door onto his suit.

"Marshall," Mary gasped. "Marshall!"


	2. Chapter One

****

Wanted: Dead or Alive

__

Chapter One (A Week Earlier)

Thanks for the reviews! And thank you for the advice/ constructive criticism Chianna and Poet2002. There is a reason I didn't describe some things last chapter (i.e. the witness, the other car, the people in the other car) manly because I'm going to describe them in future chapters. And yes I am going to do a flashback to lead up to the prologue. And the SUV landed right side up… probably should've wrote that… oops!

Enough blabbing. On with the story! (Oh and sorry for another short, crappy chapter, and more OOCness!)

* * *

It was hot. It was an extremely hot summer day. The AC in the SUV had been broken for days. Even with the windows down, it was still like an oven in the SUV. They had been traveling for hours from New Mexico to Arkansas.

"I don't know why she couldn't just take a plane." Mary grumbled.

Marshall chuckled.

Both marshals were sweating like crazy from the high humidity. Even with out the jackets they couldn't cool down. Their clothes were sticking uncomfortably to them. They were ecstatic when they arrived at Sacred Heart Memorial Hospital. Quickly they entered the cool building, sliding their jackets back on. The AC was instant relief from the heat. Two police officers greeted them by the check in desk.

"You two must be the marshals." the shorter of the men said. His black hair was stuck to his forehead.

Mary and Marshall flashed their badges. The officer's green eyes scanned the badges before nodding.

"I'm Officer Vern and my partner Ramirez." The shorter one said as he led them through the maze of halls.

Nurses and doctors calmly walked by, casually chatting. A few patients sat on their beds watching TV and talking to their visitors. The mixture of rhythmic beeping and tired voices filled their ears.

"Mary Shannon and Marshall Mann." Mary introduced, nearly knocking over a janitor mopping the floor.

They took the elevator up to the third floor. They walked down another hallway and came to room 342. A woman officer with knotty red hair was stationed outside the room. She did not protest when Mary and Marshall entered. Vern was about to come in when Marshall stopped him.

"We can take it from here."

Vern nodded and stood outside with the other officers. Marshall tried to close the door as quietly as he could. The door knob slipped out of his hand closing with a bang. Mary whipped around and glared at him. Marshall, wide eyed, shrugged.

The nineteen year old girl sleeping in a chair next to the bed just shifted. He hand held the pale hand of the nine year old girl in the bed. Both had blond hair, the teenager's a little darker and longer. The little girl's chest slowly rose and fell. White bandages were wrapped around her head and arms. The many machines she was hooked up to were what were keeping her alive. There was still some blood on the teenager's jeans and green blouse.

It was only when Mary started to walk towards the bed that the teen's eyes fluttered open. Forest green eyes stared blankly at the marshals.

"Who are you?" she asked as she stretched her stiff limbs. "The marshals?"

"Are we that obvious?" Marshall asked.

"Well they're only letting in three types of people: Doctors, nurses, and law enforcement. You're not one of the first two which leaves law enforcement." the teen explained.

"Amber Lily, I'm Mary Shannon and he's Marshall Mann."

" Please," she smiled. "Just call me Amber. Lily is my middle name. Only my parents called me Amber Lily."

"It's an interesting name."

"Amber was mom's best friend growing up. Lily was dad's sister who died when she was four." she paused for a moment. "What's going to happen to Hazel?"

Amber's focus went back to the little girl.

"I don't think it's a smart idea to move her." Mary sighed seeing the girl's fragile state.

"The doctor said that too. I let her down. I _always_ let her down. If only I got there a few minutes sooner…"

"You can't blame yourself for what happened. There was nothing --"

"Yes there was. I could've taken her with me when I moved out last year. Mom would've moved and he wouldn't have found us! There's a good chance Hazel isn't going to come out of her coma. Even if she does… she'll be paralyzed from the waist down."

Amber's hands were now clenched into fists.

"Do you have a change of clothes?" Marshall asked quickly changing the subject.

She shook her head. "Not with me. I've been here since… I figured since I have to pack my bags anyway, I'll just change at my apartment. When do we leave?"

"Right now. I'm sorry."

Amber nodded. She stood up and squeezed Hazel's hand one last time. "Hang in there kiddo. I can't lose you. You're all I have left."

Tears started to well up in her eyes. Before Mary or Marshall could say anything, Amber rushed out of the room.

* * *

Alright, that's it. I was going to make it longer but I thought it would be a good place to stop here. You'll find out more about why she's in the program and what happened in later chapters.


	3. Chapter Two

****

Wanted: Dead or Alive

__

Chapter Two

Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been very busy lately. Again Sorry!!

* * *

Mary found Amber crying in the bathroom. She decided to wait for Amber to collect herself. When she came out, the three of them drove to her apartment and she quickly packed her bags. There wasn't much for her to pack. They rode in silence, Amber just stared out the window.

It had been hours since either Mary or Marshall ate. They pulled up to a gas station.

"What do you want?" Mary asked looking at Amber.

"I'm not very hungry." Amber whispered. "I just need to go to the bathroom."

She scrambled out of the SUV and over to the restroom. Mary went inside the store while Marshall waited outside the bathroom door. It wasn't long before Mary came back out with a few bottles of water and some chips.

"She still in there?" she asked.

"Yup." Marshall answered taking a gulp of water.

There was a loud bang inside followed by shattering glass. The marshals slammed open the door, guns raised as they entered the bathroom. Amber stood in front of the sink, her left hand bleeding. The mirror in above the sink was shattered to oblivion. Blood still clung to the shards of glass left hanging on the mirror and that were on the floor. Amber didn't even look up at the marshals, she just stared at her hand. Mary and Marshall put their guns away and rushed over to her.

"What the hell happened?" Mary asked.

Amber didn't move. She just stared into space.

There were footsteps running towards the bathroom. The owner of the store appeared in the doorway. His jaw dropped when he saw the scene. He tried to complete an actual sentence but couldn't make heads or tails of where to start.

Finally he managed to get out. "What the hell happened in here?"

"I had an accident with the mirror. I'll pay for a new one." Amber's voice was soft. She never looked up.

"You had an accident with my mirror? What accident could you have with a mirror?"

"I said I'll buy you a new one."

"It doesn't matter--"

He stopped his ranting when she looked at him. Flames danced behind her eyes.

Amber rinsed her hand off in the sink. Mary gently grabbed her arm and lead her outside to the SUV.

* * *

Sorry it's so short.


	4. OOPS!

Sorry I haven't updated. I've just been too damn busy with life. Anyways I probably won't be updating this but I'll make you an offer. Since I'm not writing this one anymore because I can't seem to remember where the hell I was going with this, I'll make a new one. A new and better In Plain Sight story with a lot of angst. Sure it'll be a little on the twisted side but... hehe, I can't help it. I'll tried to post that one soon.

Sorry for not continuing this story!


End file.
